


Осколки памяти

by Yousuke



Series: Shiro x Kuroh 2014 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз за разом Широ находит ключ к своей памяти, и раз за разом теряет его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки памяти

_Волосы льются с плеча, ложатся крупными кольцами, лезут в рот, оплетают пальцы. Яширо выпускает изо рта солоновато-пряную головку, сочащуюся смазкой — член тяжело шлёпает о живот, пачкая его, оставляя на коже влажные следы — вытягивает тонкую прядку, прилипшую к уголку. Скребёт ногтем по языку, недовольно жмурится: выпавший волосок проскользнул глубоко в горло и теперь мешает, раздражая. Он устал, челюсть ноет, простынь давно собралась в складки, и какая-то из них давит под коленом. Хочется уже прекратить всё это и продолжить. Сделать шаг вперёд._  
— Мой Король… — шепчет Куро умоляюще. — Прошу вас… ещё…  
Яширо вздыхает, кивая. Подбирает под себя затёкшую ногу и снова склоняется над распростёртым телом, думая о том, что нужно в следующий раз убирать волосы. Всё портят.  
И позу менять, да. Скажем, встать на колени перед постелью.  
Отброшенные за плечо волосы падают снова, застилая обзор. Приходится придерживать их рукой, лишая возможности помогать себе пальцами, брать из-за этого глубже. Привкус смазки ощущается на языке… странно. Приятно — от него кружит голову, свет фонарей за окном размывается и колеблется, ресницы слипаются. Яширо закрывает глаза, вбирает в рот глубже, до самого горла, и слышит сдавленный стон. Как хочется видеть!.. 

Широ распахивает глаза, тяжело дыша, смотрит на белеющий в полумраке потолок. Фонари горят за окном, освещая школьную территорию. В углах пляшут жутковатые тени, собирающиеся в причудливые фигуры, текущие туманом. Шепчут, бормочут, подсказывают что-то. Широ душно, виски и лоб влажные от пота, сердце загнанно колотится, разгоняет и без того удушливый жар по всему телу. Он собирается тяжёлым комком внизу живота, хочется опустить руку и потрогать себя, сдавить до боли нежную плоть, растереть насухую, чтоб ощутимее. Хочется хотя бы выйти, проветриться и, может быть, заглянуть в душ. Это так близко, четвёртая дверь направо по коридору, вода ночью только холодная, но другой сейчас и не надо. Однако нельзя, нельзя: Куро спит слишком чутко, вытянувшись на расстеленном у его кровати футоне и сложив руки на груди — так близко, что можно дотронуться без особых усилий. Слишком близко, если учесть едва отступивший сон. Ему такие, наверно, не снятся, он примерный, воспитанный… мальчик? А сколько ему, кстати? Широ не знает, Широ кажется, что он старше, намного старше, лет на пять как минимум.  
Впрочем, одновременно с этим ему кажется, что старше он сам. На полвека, не меньше. Наверное, это из-за недосыпа и странного сна, оставившего непонятный осадок, как будто за подростковым возбуждением он упустил что-то очень важное, и Широ чувствует себя безумно одиноким и очень, очень старым. Не взрослым даже, а именно старым, как будто уже видел всё, что только возможно, перепробовал вписывающееся в рамки морали и даже немного сверх того. Это странно, очень странно, в конце концов, он всего лишь первокурсник старшей школы и по определению не может так пресытиться жизнью, однако что-то скребётся внутри всё сильнее. Тревожит, заставляет комкать в пальцах простынь и отчаянно жалеть, что не получится выйти незаметно. Широ хочется побыть в одиночестве — где-нибудь на крыше, как обычно. Там, на высоте, отчего-то кажется спокойней всего. Всё кажется маленьким и незначительным, обо всём можно забыть. Не думать. Не… не помнить.  
Тишину, нарушаемую ровным негромким дыханием, разрывает едва слышный писк часов. Ровно три. Нужно спать, завтра тяжёлый день — окончательная подготовка к фестивалю, генеральные репетиции всего и вся, бесконечные большие и маленькие дела, в которые обязательно ввяжется Куро, привлекая и его. Да и глаза закрываются. Однако наверняка его снова будут преследовать… нет, это не сны, это уже видения — что-нибудь такое же неприличное, из-за чего он опять будет краснеть весь день от каждого взгляда на Куро, да и проснётся с тяжёлой головой.  
— М-мя-ау… — Нэко причмокивает, ёрзает рядом на постели, жмётся ближе тяжёлой грудью. Опять без одежды, опять в человеческом виде, ну что ж такое? Сколько можно смущать? — Ши-иро, ещё молока.  
Счастливая… кошка. Никаких забот, лишь бы «её Широ» был рядом. Он рассеянно гладит её по макушке, запутывая пальцы в мягких прядках. Чувствует: что-то не то. Можно ещё закрыть глаза на то, что к нему льнёт обнажённая девушка, а снится ему — Куро. Это почти объяснимо. Объяснимо и то, чем полны эти сны. Но где-то в них есть огромная нестыковка. Неправильность. Ошибка. Но где? Где же?! Что-то с ними совсем не так. Может быть, это…

_— Мой Король, — шепчет Куро ему на ухо. — Позвольте?_  
Яширо вплетает пальцы в его волосы, тянет за кончик ленты. Куро стягивает её бантом, с маленькой-маленькой петелькой, это так по-детски и забавно. Яширо уже не помнит, каково это - собирать волосы в хвост. Он привык к тому, что пряди свободно струятся по спине, практически не мешают, и лишь иногда он поднимает их, закручивает в оттягивающий голову пучок на затылке, закалывая чем попадётся. Иногда это кисть, но чаще — обычная палочка для еды. Простенькая, светлая, покрытая прозрачным лаком, подарок… Чей? Яширо не помнит, образ дарителя ускользает от него: чёрные, вечно чуть взлохмаченные волосы, румянец на щеках, блестящие, восхищённые глаза. Яширо никогда не ел этими палочками, держал одну возле посте… нет, рабочего места, что бы под ним ни подразумевалось, а вторую носил при себе на случай, если понадобится убрать волосы.  
Куро шутит:  
— Подарю вам заколки.  
Яширо улыбается, отказываясь. Это лишнее, ему действительно хорошо и так. Куро нравятся его волосы, нравится смотреть на них — ещё одна причина оставить как есть. Сейчас он перебирает пряди, наполняя их тяжестью ладони, взвешивает, прижимает к лицу. Яширо наблюдает с улыбкой: им некуда спешить.  
— Мой Король… — выдыхает Куро.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Яширо прижимает палец к его губам. — По имени.  
Куро заливается краской.  
Не может. Всё ещё — не может. Всё ещё — чувствует себя «подданным», вот только уже не «Предыдущего седьмого короля, Ичигена Мивы», а его самого. Как это он произносит теперь?  
Яширо не помнит. Это знание ускользает от него, теряется в лёгких прикосновениях губ наконец-то решившегося Куро. Шея-ключица-плечо. Острые зубы прикусывают кожу, сбивая дыхание — Яширо раскидывает руки, позволяя. Куро ласкает его нетерпеливо, хотя и обстоятельно, кусает шею и плечи снова и снова, сползает ниже, вылизывая сосок. Второй трогает влажными от слюны пальцами, трёт и сжимает, и от этого хочется стонать, прогибаться, требовать поспешить. Но он только жмурится с тихими вздохами, когда удовольствие становится особенно острым.  
Куро сползает ещё ниже, однако это ему уже не позволено, хотя так хочется погрузиться в тёплый влажный рот, приподнять бёдра, вталкиваясь глубже, ткнуться в мягкое, трепещущее нёбо… притянуть за растрёпанный хвост. Разрешить доставить своему Королю удовольствие, которое он так жаждет дарить.  
Яширо стонет едва слышно и отталкивает его. Стонет ещё раз, видя, как он облизывается и трогает пальцами свои губы, безмолвно спрашивая: «Почему? Я недостаточно хорош?»  
Достаточно. Просто это слишком близко к тому, чтобы захотеть большего, которое нельзя себе позволять. Яширо чувствует: нельзя забываться. Нельзя податливо гнуться в чересчур уверенных руках, забываться в ощущениях. Нельзя…  
…вспоминать.  
Вместо этого он толкает Куро в грудь, переворачивая на спину. Прижимает раскрывающиеся навстречу колени к постели, любуется. Красивый — лихорадочно блестящие глаза, припухший искусанный рот, алые пятна на скулах. Поджимает пальцы на ногах, нетерпеливо вздрагивает, отворачивается в смущении. Яширо печально улыбается — это всё так скоротечно. Несколько минут. Это могли бы быть и несколько лет: всё преходяще.  
Не думать!  
Аккуратные ступни Куро притягивают взгляд — Яширо отпускает его колени, поднимая одну ногу на своё плечо, выпрямляется, прижимаясь щекой к высокому подъёму. Куро дрожит под ним, тянется, хватаясь за бёдра, подтягивая к себе. Он влажный и скользкий там, где надо, почти расслабленный: готовился заранее, чтобы не доставлять неудобств. Яширо хотелось бы подготовить его самому, однако это ещё одна из того множества приносящих удовольствие мелочей, в которых нельзя потеряться. Он и так почти ничего не помнит, нельзя потерять и те крохи, что ещё остались.  
— Сейчас, — шепчет он.  
Остро… как остро! Головка проталкивается с трудом, проскальзывает через тугие, судорожно сжимающиеся мышцы. Словно кольцо, надетое на припухший в жаркий день палец. Чуть-чуть назад — сжатие становится сильнее, почти болезненным — и снова вперёд, медленно-медленно до упора. Куро жмурится вымученно, дёргает ногой в надежде сменить позу, но Яширо только крепче прижимается щекой, толкается ещё немного глубже. И медленно-медленно начинает двигаться. С его рук течёт бледное, почти бесцветное марево, вливаясь в тело Куро с каждым прикосновением, стирая болезненную гримасу с его лица, заставляя дышать тяжелее, сильнее сжимать пальцы. Оно светлое-светлое, это марево, похожее на расплавленное, растёкшееся в воздухе туманом серебро. Наполняет тело прохладной лёгкостью — кажется, можно воспарить над постелью, над полом, над крышами… Яширо не помнит… не помнит! Не хочет помнить, почему цвет той силы, которой истекают его руки, так важен: его терпение кончается, он ускоряет движения, закрывая глаза. Всё тело сводит, удовольствия внутри слишком много, оно собирается тяжёлым, так мучительно тяжёлым на фоне общей лёгкости комком напряжения, распирает, грозя взорваться. Кажется: когда оно дойдёт до грани, Яширо попросту разобьёт на части. Небо обрушится на землю, грудь пронзит клинком, разламывая кости — неправда, но так кажется, потому что уже невозможно терпеть. Непослушные волосы снова текут с плеча, накрывая Куро мягкой волной, ощущения всё острее, всё слаще, и… 

— Широ-о-о-о! — кровать прогибается, когда Нэко запрыгивает на неё с разбегу. — Хватит спать! Куроске уже успел приготовить вкусный завтрак! И даже бенто на день! И мясо, там есть мясо! Много мяса!  
Широ вскидывается с задушенным всхлипом, натягивая одеяло до шеи: неудобно и лежать, и сидеть, он весь мокрый от пота, внизу болезненно пульсирует от неудовлетворённости. Хочется вернуть ускользающий сон, завершить начатое, взять то, что полагается ему по праву… Что?!  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, он оглядывается в недоумении, пытаясь отличить реальность от оказавшегося слишком ярким видения? Что это? Он… и Куро?..  
Как стыдно!  
Стыдно смотреть на Куро. Стыдно даже соприкоснуться пальцами, когда он принимает коробочку с бенто. Рис ещё тёплый, руки у Куро горячие, и Широ становится ещё жарче. Он вспоминает, как эти руки касались его во сне — бесстыдно, сладко… благоговейно. Может ли он быть Королём Куро? Нет, не так — как он может быть Королём для Куро? Он, чья жизнь зависит от правды, часть которой открылась, но оказалась заслонена ощущениями. Он, готовый отдать эту жизнь добровольно.  
Покидая комнату, Широ думает, что готов отдать свою жизнь за то, чтобы преследующие его видения воплотились в реальность. Конечно же, это слишком — никто не поступает так. Никто… не позволяет себе такого. Однако как сохранить скромность, когда предаёт собственное подсознание?  
«Я лжец, — думает Широ. — Как много я лгу!»  
Это касается не только снов, завладевших его мыслями. Рубашка, спрятанная в шкафу под всеми остальными вещами, скомканная и испачканная в крови — это доказательство, которое ищет Куро. Можно достать её. Можно признаться — но Широ не помнит, как делал это. Нет, Широ уверен, что не делал этого!  
Когда-то давным-давно он читал сказку о русалке, обменявшей свой голос на ноги, чтобы покинуть море ради своего принца. Эти ноги болели, болели невыносимо, словно она шла по острым клинкам, ранившим кожу. Сейчас, конечно же, всё не так, но Широ кажется: у него кровоточит сердце. Его желания идут вразрез с дозволенным, выходят за рамки приличий, и стыд за них вытесняет все воспоминания о нестыкующихся с реальностью деталях. Ключ, это ведь мог быть ключ к пониманию происходящего, однако Широ теряет его, не успев найти открываемый им замок.

Следующее видение накрывает во время бодрствования, тем же вечером. Оно наслаивается на реальность — всё тот же ночной стадион, на котором вершит свой суд Синий Король: Широ теряет себя, ощущая боль Куро как свою. Нэко упрашивает его бежать, тащит за собой, но он аккуратно высвобождается. Он обязан вернуться. Куро… Куро принадлежит ему. Он принадлежит Куро. Пока ещё тонкая нить, соединяющая их, наливается прозрачным светом, становясь крепче с каждым шагом.  
_Яширо тонет. Серебряная лёгкость наполняет тело, рвётся наружу вместе с каплями крови из сердца, которое принимает всю боль Куро на себя. Часть его потеряна навсегда — Яширо не помнит, кто покинул его, но это так больно… Эту пустоту нельзя заполнить, однако можно раскрыться ещё немного, подпустить кого-то так же близко. И он делает шаг вперёд, выходя на свет:_  
— Прости меня, Куро, я лгал тебе. Вот кто я на самом деле.  
Сила течёт по его рукам, собираясь в ладонях. Её много, слишком много, чтобы удержать, и Яширо отпускает её. Она похожа на птицу, которая бесконечно долго сидела в клетке, а теперь расправляет крылья, отправляясь в полёт. Ей подрезали крылья, сковали ржавой цепочкой, однако перья вновь отросли, оковы сброшены — и можно лететь. Выше, ещё выше! Туда, где вспыхивает ослепительно белым. Туда, куда поднимается огромный меч, нацеленный в голову Яширо. Это не страшно. Это вызывает безумный восторг, такой, что хочется кричать, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть чувства.  
Яширо тонет в этом свете, тянется к распростёртому Куро. Синий Король зашёл слишком далеко, однако наказывать его было бы неправильно. Нужно всего лишь забрать Куро…  
Яширо опускается всё глубже, туда, где можно коснуться жёстких губ, мягко подчиняя, заставляя раскрыться навстречу. Где можно обнять, потянуть за ленту, скользнуть ладонями по спине. Прислушаться к ритму чужого сердца.  
«Прими меня. Стань моим. Отдай мне частичку своего сердца и возьми взамен моё, Куро…»  
— Бежим! Пока ещё есть время!  
Видение рассыпается серебряной пылью.

Ложью оказывается всё. Ложь вокруг него, в нём, в тех, кто его окружает. Широ вязнет в этой лжи, задыхается, не в силах принять самого себя. Его нет ни на одной фотографии. Его лица не помнит никто. Его родители, его дом — не существуют. Всё оказалось иллюзией, наложенной Нэко, так желавшей домашнего тепла и уюта и нашедшей их в объятиях упавшего с неба Широ. Может быть, и он сам всего лишь иллюзия? Он дотрагивается до рукава Куро словно бы невзначай, гладит по голове льнущую к нему Нэко — и не верит, не может верить собственным ощущениям. Это тоже иллюзия? Мягкая трава на берегу реки, зеркальные башни школы, соглашающийся на его требования Синий Король. Всё это — реально?  
Широ запутался. Время утекает сквозь пальцы вместе с каплями крови из сердца. Он уже чувствовал это. Когда? В последнем видении? Там был последний кусочек мозаики, Широ уверен в этом, однако этот кусочек отдан взамен вернувшихся воспоминаний. Внутри он весь как разбитая ваза: осколок тут, половинка там, мелкое крошево чуть в стороне. Злая усмешка не вяжется с мягкими чертами лица, резкие движения — с потоком серебристых волос, проливающихся в его воспоминаниях с чужого плеча.  
Чужого? Почему?  
У Широ болит голова. Он прижимается к тёплому боку Куро, смахивает с воротника приставший комочек ила. Лодочный брезент всегда грязный, остаться чистым невозможно. Вертолёты светят огнями совсем близко, и сердце сжимает беспричинная тоска.  
Всё имеет причину.  
— Мы справимся? — спрашивает он негромко. — Я не умею пилотировать.  
— Я умею.  
Рука Куро замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Широ чувствует, что начинает дрожать, хотя ему совсем не холодно. Неужели… Неужели коснётся?  
— Мя-а-ау! — Нэко хватает их за руки и тащит к ангарам. — Пора! Они спят, они все спят.  
Всего через полчаса небо расцветает огнями.

_Рана в сердце кровоточит всё сильнее, раскрывается одновременно со взрывом на дирижабле. Яширо сгорает вместе с ним, теряет связь с реальностью. «Потерял, — пульсирует в висках. — Не сберёг». Печальное лицо, искажённое такой чужой усмешкой, кажется до боли знакомым. Яширо хочется распахнуть дверь и броситься вниз, чтобы поймать, подхватить и не выпускать больше. Это… его._  
Он обнимал когда-то практически копию этого человека. Плакал, теряя, и плачет теперь, не в силах повернуть время вспять. Струящееся по венам серебро отзывается ему, однако нет сил выплеснуть его наружу. Тело наливается тяжестью, Яширо тонет…  
Руки Куро — единственное, что держит его в сознании.  
«Не отпускай меня!» 

Бесцветный Король смотрит на них глазами Кукури, и сердце Широ истекает кровью. Всё тело разламывает болью, осколок стекла в тонких девичьих руках кажется ледяным. Сознание ускользает, хочется упасть на колени, покориться, оставить всех и сбежать.  
Снова.  
— Ты и вправду ничего не помнишь?  
Осколки памяти рассыпаются пылью. Больно-больно-больно! Широ застывает, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах даже упасть. Он кукла, он всего лишь тело, игрушка в чужих руках. Бесцветный Король пожирает его изнутри, вгрызается в мозг, разрушает сознание. Широ нет… Исаны Яширо больше нет. Есть только тело, которое принадлежит не ему.  
— Отправляйся в небытие!  
— Я…  
_«Сбегаешь, Вайсманн?!»_  
Серебряный свет заполняет его, вырывается из тела, готовый поднять в небо Дамоклов меч.  
«Я больше не хочу никого терять!»  
Куро. Руки Куро, губы Куро. Струящиеся по коже волосы, жаркие поцелуи, разделённая на двоих вечность — всё это должно стать реальностью.  
Адольф К. Вайсманн, Серебряный Король, сочувственно улыбается, протягивая руку к своему противнику.  
— Нет. В этот раз я остаюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> _2014 г._


End file.
